fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Crucible Of Court
Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Crucible Of Court is the fifth installment in the Ace Attorney (series) and the seventh installment overall in the series of visual novel games, and the first in the series designed for the Nintendo 3DS. Phoenix Wright returns as the main protaganist after his disbarment in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Episodes This game is currently available to play. You can play different sections of the game by clicking here Turnabout Returns Phoenix Wright returns to court with his first case since his disbarment in which his best friend, Maya Fey has been accused of killing a student of the Kurain Channeling Technique after the Kurain Ceremony. Can Phoenix overcome his first case back at court or will Maya end up convicted? Turnabout Families Phoenix Wright is in for a surprise as Maya and her cousin Pearl Fey are celebrating the re-opening of Wright & Co. Law Offices now named Ace Attorney Agency. However during the celebration, a bigger surprise comes when Phoenix Wright's mum and dad, Eve and Derrick, appear after hearing about Phoenix's disbarment has ended. The three are then invited to a sleep over which Phoenix is pushed into by Maya. However, late in the night a bang goes off inside the house and Phoenix and Maya rush to find Eve crying over Derrick's dead body. When the police arrive they arrest Eve, leaving Phoenix to shed the truth of what really happened that night. But can he get the accusations of his mother? Turnabout Legends Eve Wright is in a spot of bother when Phoenix learns the true reason why Derrick and her came to Phoenix, to solve a mystery close to their hearts that they know only Phoenix can solve. But the case leads deep into Rachael's past and it's not long before Phoenix and Eve or off on an adventure in another country to solve this murder from nines years ago. But can Phoenix really solve the case, or will it remain an unsolved mystery? The Corrupted Turnabout After a break in at the city's main penitentiary, Saffron Penitentiary, leaves the warden dead, Phoenix Wright is ordered to work by the defendant's security guards and it turns out that Phoenix will have to defend a name that he despises for the good of justice. But the case is only just beginning when Phoenix delves into the penitentiary's troublesome past and the corruption that ultimately lead to the death of the warden. Characters *Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney, just returning to court after his disbarment many years ago. He is the main character and controllable protaganist of the game. *Maya Fey is Phoenix's longtime best friend and sister of his mentor Mia Fey. She is a master in the Kurain Channeling Technique and currently the master of Kurain Village. *Eve Wright is Phoenix's mother and second client until eventually becoming an assistant to Phoenix Wright. *Apollo Justice is Phoenix's former assistant who leaves Phoenix and, unknown to him at the time, he becomes a prosecutor. He prosecutes against Phoenix in The Corrupted Turnabout. *Crystal Burwell is the prosecutor who acts like she's living in decades from the past. She believes she can always see the wrong in the world. She changes career paths and becomes a judge for the latter cases. *Miles Edgeworth is the man who leads Apollo Justice into a career of prosecuting and also works as his co-council. *Aaron O'Marley is the lead investigator for the majority of the cases. He has a big imagination and tends to give the most wildest hypothesis of murder cases. *The nameless judge presides over the earlier cases in the game. Returning Characters *Pearl Fey is a member of the Fey clan branch family and the younger cousin of Phoenix's best friend, Maya Fey. *Larry Butz is Phoenix's childhood best-friend who always ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time and is blamed for almost everything. New Characters Episode 1 *Fredrick Payne is Winston's son who tends to be vague with his statements and not get the point across well. *Ivory Killiner is a student of the Kurain Spirit Channeling who Maya is fond of. *Henrietta Dyers is Ivory's best friend who also is a student of Kurain Spirit Channeling. She also has anger problems. Episode 2 *Derrick Wright is Phoenix's father and also used to be a famed archaeologist and always brings it up in conversations. *Horus Hazan acts as a poor homeless man who actually is the CEO for a big time company. *Mick Fine pretends to be an ordinary businessman but actually is Maya's father who has a deep aura around him. Episode 3 *Raphael Soochi is a grand prosecutor in Egypt who appears to know everything about everything. *Joseph Herald is one of the most famest archaeologists. He unfortunately died inside the Hazan Pyramid two years ago on an expedition. *Jerome Herald is Joseph's brother who works alongside him although his brother was usually in the spotlight instead of him. *Sasha Belmont is Joseph Herald's assisstant who was famed of finding the Hazan treasures. She seems to always be one step ahead of everyone. *Ebony Hazan was born into the family of Hazan's who were regal in the ancient times, even having an egyptian pharoah in their family. *Harris Hines a forgotten explorer who disappeared inside Hazan Pyramid two years ago and found alongside the investigation of Joseph Herald. *Sable Dustfield is an explorer who used to work as Harris Hines's assisstant before he died. She seems to only thing about how much something is worth and is always spouting out witty remarks Episode 4 *Dominic Saffron the warden of Saffron Asylum for over a decade. He always seemed very anxious and never quite happy. *Irene Perilla is the chief of security inside Saffron Asylum who never really liked most of the security guards. She has a big-ego and is always up for a fight. *Floyd Lentil is the chief of the medical department inside Saffron Asylum. He always has his head in the clouds and thinking more about his patients then whats actually happening *Rosemary Kin is Larry's newest girlfriend who also is a nurse at Saffron Asylum who is considered one of the best in the asylum. Gameplay In the game, players control Phoenix Wright who acts as a defense attorney. The game is split up into two segments; trial and investigation. During trials, Phoenix Wright goes to court and cross-examines witnesses, presents evidence and points out contradictions in witness's statements. Players are given 100 life points which slowly deplete with every wrong guess. In the investigation sections, players search through locations for evidence, talk to people connected to the case and find evidence which could help them crack the case. At theses locations, players control Phoenix in the first-person and can interact with the world in four ways - Talk, which allows the player to talk to anyone present; Present, which allows the player to present evidence and profiles to anyone present; Examine, which allows the player search the area; and Move, which allows players to leave the area. New Features *With new 3D mechanics the player can now see a 3D view around the room they are currently in. *The three-day trial system returns from the first game. *The time of day now effects locations such as nighttime actually appearing in the backdrop of locations. Super Shades During ''Turnabout Legends, ''Phoenix Wright obtains the Super Shades which have the ability to find hidden items such as evidence hidden in objects. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Crucible of Court Category:Ace Attorney (series) Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:Fan Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:2014